1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kaleidoscope and an object cell thereof and, more particularly, to a kaleidoscope and an object cell thereof that increase color combinations and pattern variations.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional kaleidoscope has a main body and an object cell. The main body has a lens. The object cell is rotatably connected with the main body and has a scrap box and a background box.
Colored objects, such as colored beads or scraps, are mounted or disposed in the scrap box of the object cell. As a viewer looks into the main body through the lens, a colorful pattern is created. With the rotation of the object cell and tumbling of the colored objects, the patterns and the color combinations are also changed.
However, the color combinations as well as the patterns created merely by the colored objects are still insufficient. Moreover, a background mounted in the background box is monotonous and is not capable of creating various, stereoscopic patterns and color combinations.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a kaleidoscope and an object cell thereof to mitigate the aforementioned problems.